Smackdown vs Raw: Nice guys always finish first (ON HOLD)
by The Pokemon Traveller
Summary: WWE has always had new faces on the show and this time their new superstars is from the city of lights Blackpool. Come dive into the story of Nicholas Guy, a young man who's little stage dream leads him to perform on the biggest stage of his life when he becomes a superstar on Smackdown. Please note: Superstars and Divas may have their face or heel state change to suit the story.
1. New Star

WWE SmackDown vs Raw:

Nice guys always finish first

Chapter 1

New Star

World Wrestling Entertainment or as many fans known it the WWE is the greatest wrestling entertainment to date. Well there are few would would argue, however even these people have to admit the company have made an impact on many wrestling fans and the world of entertainment. What with their stories of break ups, make ups as well a few very steamy moments between Superstars and Diva it became a show many came to love and admire.

However a lot has changed its humble beginnings. Since its first big uprising in the Monday night wars the show has changed it's rating to now be family friendly, making it great entertainment for all ages to enjoy. Yet this story goes back a few year before this changed happened, to be exact to the year two thousand and five where a new superstar entered the ring to an experience many fans could only wish to have.

This super-stars name is Nicholas Guy, a twenty five year old from Blackpool. He is what most people would call a laid back guy and the best description of him is five foot nine, well built, brown short cut hair, dark green eyes and tanned all over. But let it be known right now that Nicholas didn't always want to become a superstar in the WWE

At first he wanted to be an actor, hoping he would earn some cash as well as a buzz from performing on stages everywhere sadly however his time at Blackpool university lead him to have more free time then actual acting time. With so much free time and an attitude of not wanting to go out with his fellow students to drink away their time, Nicholas instead started to get into exercising in the university's gym and a sport called parkouring. At first he had no idea what he was doing and most the time found himself with his back on the floor when he tried to perform. Yet as his time at university passed, Nicholas slowly became better and better. Learning how to use his body to make long jumps and how to scale walls safely he could also call himself a preety good parkouring guy.

Yet with all this pratctise Nicholas soon found he gain attention from the locals aswell as the local police force who more then one had words with him. Luckly these word really where just warning him about no performing in certain places such as parks and used buildings. Being the respectful guy he was, Nicholas did as he was told and before long he found himself an old warehouse where he could pratise with permisson from the owner.

Ofcourse as Nicholas came to the end of his time at university, he learned his degree in acting and set out to seek his dream only to soon fell into the hole many actors do of finding himself unable to find work. Perhaps it was bad luck or timeing but no matter how many times Nicholas tried he couldn't find an acting job and the reason were always either he didn't suit the role or sorry we've already filled the role, commuication error.

In the end Nicholas found help from an old leacture who put in him contact with a small advesting bussiness in London who where looking for part time actors to put in adverts. So with a date ornagized Nicholas soon traveled to the company to have them interview him in a meeting.

They began by asking about his grades which Nicholas gladly showed them before asking him what his hobbies were. It was at that point Nicholas had to admit to them that his only hobby was his parkouring. However he neevr guessed that it was this very reason that he recievd his first job to do his parkour in an advert advertising new shoes called urban rebellians.

From here on Nicholas story dones't get more interesting. He goes on to find himself in a number of adversts over his two years in adversting bussiness inculding more shoes and fitness gear however, he never really getting his buzz from working behind a camara. So with his mind set that this wasn't what he wanted, Nicholas quit his job and moved back to blackpool to begin hunting for jobs again resulting in Nicholas finding himself a part time job in an entertainment shop to keep money in his pocket.

It wasn't the best job in the world but he couldn't complian. After all Nicholas just served people and restock sheveles. Sure sometimes he'd get the usual pain in the arse guy who wanted to return videos he didn't buy from the store or a group of teenagers who cause trouble by mesisng up the shop but all was well in Nicholas world. He could do what he wanted, get paid and be in place he loved.

Eveything seemed to be great until one summer May afternoon, whilst on the shop floor restocking some magzainzes Nicholas heard two boys chatting excitedly over some magazine beside him. He looked over sneakly to see if it was one of those magainzes from thier adult line, but it wasn't. It was some magainze about some business called the WWE and the two boys seemed quite exicted by the page they had open.

"See i told you Kurt Angle is coming here." One boy said to the other almost rubbing his face in the magazine.

The other boy pushed it away before telling his friend that he was stupid if he thought Kurt Angle would come to this shitty place. He was sure they must mean another blackpool.

Nicholas had no idea what these two where talking about however with them almost ruining a magazine with thier antics, he told them to be careful about what they did with the magaizne since they hadn't brought it.

The boys quickly apolyised to him before carefully putting back the magazine and leaving the shop like a pair of scolded dogs.

"Kids" Nick mutter as he watched then scamper off. Still with the two boys gone and the shop empty, Nicholas decided to take a look at the stuffed back magazine theat the boys had been reading to see who this Kurt Angle is.

Picking up the magazine from the shelf carefully, Nicholas flipped through it until he found a page with the heading, "WWE Smackdowns GM Kurt Angle goes to Blackpool"

Nicholas contiues to read the page learning that this Kurt Angle is the genaral manger of a show named Smackdown and was coming to blackpool for a bit to get his head togther and hopefully bring back some ideas to help smackdown improve itself.

"Sounds more like he's struggling to cope with his job." Nicholas thought closing the magazine and placing it back on the shelf with a smile. He had no idea what a genaral manger meant in WWE so he could only guess his was a manager of the show but that was a guess.

The only actual think he knew about WWE was that it was to do with wreasling. Still now knowing what the boys were on about, Nicholas returned to his wooden stoll behind his counter to stand-by for customers before losing interest when no one showed up in the first few mintues.

Hoping to find something to cure his bordorm, Nicholas began to seach in the counters draws making him unaware of a middle aged ,bald man wearing a white suit and black shoes enter the shop.

The man looked around the shop a bit before coming to the counter.

"Excuse me" the man said in thick american accent. Nicholas poped up from under the counter and gretted him with a cheerful "Good afternoon sir, what can i do for you?"

Nicholas was really just being polite for he knew the next words out this customers mouth were going to be either, I wonder if or i brought a video from here and would like to return it. But insted the bald man asks if a Nicholas Guy works here.

Taken back by this Nicholas politely told the bald man that he is the only Nicholas Guy that worked here was bald man looked at Nicholas for a few seconds studying his face before nodding saying,

"Yes you do look like the photo from the agencey. Tell me how much do you know about wreasling?"

Nicholas didn't know what this blad man was up too but answering him with a sharp nothing, he then asked if there was a reason for asking him this qustion?

The bald headed man begin to laughed at this comment. Nicholas didn't known what was so funny until the man introduced himself as Kurt Angle.

"Oh wait right, your the um... genaral manger of Smackdown right?" Nicholas said trying to sound like he actually knew what he was saying. However Kurt Angle saw right through the buff calling Nicholas out that he no idea what anything of what just said meant.

Nicholas aployiesed saying he didn;t and at this Kurt Angle let out a small "hmmm."

He was thinking about what he was about to do. He had heard good things about this man manly to do with his enegry and love to play to a crowd but, if he had no idea about wreasling was he really the right choice?

"Tell me Nick, alright if i call you Nick?" Kurt asked placing his arm on the counter. Nicholas nodded a little scared as the counter shook from the weight of the Kurt's arm.

"You've got talent Nick and i think you would make a grat superstar on smackdown with you flips and jumps and loop lay loops?"

Nicholas had no idea what Kurt was on about. He had guessed from the flips, jumps and loop lay loops description Kurt was on abut his parkouring but he hadn't a clue about what a superstar was?

Still he went along pretending to known before Kurt took his arm off the table and looked at him again with his bright blue eyes. Figuring out from the uneasy smile on Nicholas face that he wasn;t getting through Kurt began to look around the store for something.

Nicholas didn't know what he was looking for but in a few mintues Kurt returned with the WWE magaizne Nicholas had read through a few mintues ago. Now armed with the book, Kurt started to show Nicholas pictures of diffrent events and wreaslers in the magainze explaining as he did who they were, what they did and what was happening.

In the end it made somewhat sence to Nicholas after all this was the first time he had heard of such a show however, he still was a little lost.

"Look um... Mr. Angle" Nicholas said finally getting his brain back in gear.

"This offer your making me, to be this superstar. Shouldn't you be offering it to some other guy in america you known, who went to wreasling school or something. I mean i'm just a guy working in a shop not from what i've seen some muscle bound, handsome fighter".

It was at that the two fell quiet. What was racing through there minds was two very diffrent things about what had just been said yet all Kurt did was simplely shugging his shoulders beofre saying,

"Maybe your right Nick. But before i go i want you to think about this Nick. As a smackdown superstar,you could wow an audience make them cheer, laugh,cry. You are one young man with a future on WWE espically with your skills and until i get a firm answer from you, i am going to stand here."

Nicholas couldn't beleive it. What was he going to say to his boss. "Oh hey boss, by the way a guy named Kurt Angle from that show WWE. Yeah he's not leaving the shop till i agree to go with him so he can make me into a some superstar on his show."

Yet no matter how many times Nick thought about the conversation he would have with his boss Kurt words played aloud aswell in his mind.

"Cheer, laugh, cry" Nick thought happily. That sounded like a buzz if he ever heard it. He could almost imagiame the crowds cheering him on like he was some kind of hero as he performed in the ring.

From the otherside of the counter Kurt could see a small smile start to crack on the young man's face as the thought came to him. He knew then he had the star he wanted and holding his right hand out he said to the dreaming young man.

"What to do say Nick? Ready to shine?"

Knowing he perhaps would regret it if he didn't, Nicholas shook Kurt's hand and with that his new life as a superstar began.

With all this happening so fast Kurt told Nicholas to spent the next day getting ready before meeting him at the London airport the day after at five o'clock in the morning. Nodding, Nicholas shook Kurt's hand one more time before ringing his boss from the shop phone to tell him the news.

The next day was a busy one for Nicholas as he rushed around packing his travelbag of clean clothes,toothpaste and other essential. Saying goodbye to his family and friends and getting into his head that he really was going to be this wreasling superstar.

Still with things to come time seemed to slow down and for most of his free day before meeting Kurt. Nicholas found hismelf practsing his parkour with a watch so he could count the hours away.

Time seemed to slow down as he waited, the hour hand seem to move by center meters and the litte didn't seem to move at all. Nicholas knew he was thinking about it too much escapillay as he had no idea what it would be like to be a superstar, he might hate it or he might love but until he knew he could help but feel a little excited.

Still time went by and once the clock struck six pm, Nicholas made his way to the train station to catch the train to east london. The journey took about a three hours but with his head so fill of wonder Nicholas didn't seem to notice as his head filled with image of him fighting other superstars and the crowds cheering.

With all this he soon arrived in east london ready to find a hotel to book into for the night. The task itslef wasn't so hard and a quick taxi ride took him to a hotel right near the airport however sleeping was a little difficult. He had that feeling of excitement making it difficult to sleep. He tired everythign to fall alseep however in the end the young man did the next best thing and laid down,closing his eyes trying to relax.

It turned out to be a sleepless night and getting up in the morning by the sound of his alarm clock, Nicholas slowly began to get ready. Taking a shower first Nicholas then changed into a dark green t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, matching white socks and boxers with black hightops on his feet.

Now dressed he packed up again and looking at the clock saw his alaram had woekn him up an hour early make it now three o'clock in the morning.

"Dam" Nick curse rubbing his eyes, he'd never been up this early and without a good night sleep he wasn't feeling his best. Still knowing he had to meet Kurt, Nick packed up his stuff into his travelbag, threw it over his shoulder and made his way out the room.

Yet as he began to lock his room, a small brown haired hotel worker stopped him asking if he needed any help since he seemed to be struggling.

"Oh thanks but i got it" Nicholas said finally hearing the lock click. The hotel worker nodded before suddenly she look her right and froze.

"Oh my" she said sounding like she seen something amazing. Nicholas didn't know what would be so amazing and even when he look the way she was all he saw was Kurt.

"Mr. Angle, hey" Nicholas said as Kurt walked toward them. It was quite a surpise to see him her and the poor hotel worker looked like a deer in head lights as Kurt stopped before them.

"Nick good to see you up. You ready to leave?" Kurt asked resting on his own travelbag. Nick nodded and as the two made thier way the yong hotel worker called out, "Oh um.." Both Kurt and Nick looked back to see her pull out a pen from her top pocket and a small peice of paper from her pocket.

"Mr. Angle i was wodnering if?" She said holsing it out. Kurt nodded making the hotel worker smile as he signed the paper. From behind him Nicholas watched as a large smile came acoss the hotel workers face as Kurt signed her bit of paper asking who it was too before handing it back to her.

He'd always thought about how it must felt to have the autograph of your hero and wondered if he would ever reach that stage. However snapped out of this thoughts by Kurt telling him to come on, the two made their way to the airport to book in and wait for thier flight in the airport cafe.

The flight would take them nealry seven hours so Kurt advised Nick start to study up on the WWE using some books he brought over with him. The range of books Kurt gave Nicholas from his travelbag followed from the greatest moment in the WWE to the hottest Diva. Showing this to Kurt, the bald man smiled telling Nicholas that some times knowing this stuff made a superstars job a lot easier plus a guy had to enjoy something right?

No agruing with Kurt, Nicholas guessed it could somehow be useful to knwo about the other wreastlers but he never wouldn't have guess how pretty the Diva's were. He almost had to keep his jaw from dropping just at thier pictures. He knew it wasn't a very proffesonal thing to do but wow these women certainly were pretty. He was expecting these muscle bound, burly women with looks of a truck however they really were quite pretty.

Still there was more then Diva's to figure out in this bussiness as Nicholas soon found out. Along with Divas the WWE had a history as long as his arm whihc within it hide a huge amount of feuds between wreastlers aswell as genaral managers. Nick could only guess this was what kept the show excititing and fresh, these feuds between one guys and others idea, prides. Yetwhat came to a surpise to Nicholas was the fact the Diva's had feuds as well.

When Nicholas asked Kurt about feuds, he told Nicholas to simlpy keep up to date with the feuds happening now as they would effect him the most in his new career. Taking the experianced perfromers advice, Nick once again dived into reading about the current feuds going on.

Currenlty there was a cross brand fight over the contract of a Diva named Torrie Wilson between a group of six superstars named John cena, Rene Dupree, Chao Guerrero, Edge,Tajiri and Eddie Guerrero. After checking up on who these super-stars were and ofcourse who Torrie Wilson was Nicholas could understand why this feud was popular with fans. All six superstars were highly rated among the fans but what most fans wanted to see was who got to be with the quoted hottie Torrie Wilson.

Nicholas had to admit she did look very beautiful however he was wasting time looking at her picture and tried not to let himself be distracted too much by the Torrie wilson picture as he moved on to read about the next feud over the right for the heavy weight between a wrester name JBL and Kane.

Nicholas had no idea who these men were but after a quick look through the books Kurt had given him they turned out be tough looking guys.

Luckly Kurt, who had been looking over his shoulder for a while told him not to worry as a title match for someone as new as him were quite rare making Nick fell a little more relaxed.

With his mind at ease about not facing buff men like kane, he contiued for the rest of the flight to share his time between reseaching,sleeping and other humanly needs trying learn everything he could about the Wwe and what made superstars populer. For Nicholas knew that if he wanted to keep his job as a superstar he would have to adpat and become a wrealser fan would love.

Yet with his head now so full of facts and images he couldn't help but feel like he was studying for an exam in secondary school again. Through pages and drinks of tea he contiued to study what he could before finally they landed.

Getting off the plane in the afternoon sun light, Nicholas followed Kurt to collect thier bags at the terminal before catching a taxi tofrom the airport to the WWE TV Production headquaters on  
120 Hamilton Avenue Stamford.

Travelling thier Kurt gave Nicholas the run down about what he should do when they meet with the owner of the WWE Vince McMahon. The rules were simple be polite, only speak when spoken too and don't do anything to embrasses himself. Nodding Nicholas and Kurt then stayed quiet for the rest of the joureny as truthfully Nicholas was worried. What if he wasn;t what they were looking for? What if this Vince McMahon didn't like him? The doubts kept coming even as the two arrived outside the Headquaters.

Getting out, Nicholas could only stare at the glass made buildingwith a Huge sliver W on top. The building was huge and Nicholas could only imagane what was inside. However with time pressing Kurt tells Nnicholas to hurry up as he grabs their bags from the back of the taxi before rushing inside the building glass front doors. Once inside the building up Nicholas followed Kurt to past the reception past a bunch of security guards and up a few flighs of stairs to an office with the name Vince McMachon on a small gold plate on the door.

Standing before the door, Nicholas could almost swear he could feel how important this door was just from how polished and well made the oak door was. However he was snapped back to realaity bu Kurt who reminded him to be polite and try to give a good impresstion.

From his tone of his voice Nicholas could tell Kurt was nervous about this even though he worked for Vince Mcmahon. It then daunded on Nicholas that perhaps Kurt had done one thing you shouldn't do and take on people without the bosses permission. He was about to speak to Kurt aboutt his possiablity when the office door opened and their standing in the open door was the man himself Vince McMahon. Vince looked like an older gentlemen and after he took one look at them both he welcomed them in before shutting the door behind them asking Kurt if this was Nicholas Guy.

Kurt nodded pushing Nicholas foward. Feeling this was a hint, Nicholas held out his hand to Vince greeting him with a polite "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mcmahon."

The three men stood there for a few seconds before Vince shook Nick's hand.

"Trust me Nick, i can call you Nick right?" Vince said smarly. Nicholas nodded before Vince contiued to tell him that its his pleasure to have a man of such skill before him. Nicholas didn't know if he should thank Mr. Mcmahon or keep quiet. Still did have one problem to discuss with Nicholas.

Inviting them both to sit down on a two oak chairs in front of his desk, he spoke about his worry that Nicholas had no wreasling training. He told Nicholas he had nothign againest him, he loved all the tricks he did but without the right training he became a hazard to the other superstars as well as himself. However he seemed to have a soultion.

"Listen Nick. " Vince said to Nick thoughtfully.

"Myself and Kurt beleive you could be a great superstar on smachdown but i need you to understand the risk here. You are untrained and so the only way your going to be on Smachdown is if you get training and that why i want you to have a year in our training centre then we'll see how it goes."

Nicholas was greatful for the offer but if wreasling training was anything like acting training he knew he would have to a good trainer to even hope to get through. He was sure knew ll the coatch at the centre were good but if he wanted to have a chance he knew he need a name. Pperhaps Kurt had read his mind or just had a feeling but at that Kurt offered to train him.

"Give me a year with Nick and i can make him a show stopper." Kurt offered with a grin.

Vince seemed happy about the idea however he told Nick that until his training was up he would not be on smachdown but wwe would be happy to find him a place to stay and eat until he was able too.

It was the beginning of the long road from Nicholas with a new goal set in mind Kurt trained him as much as he could between being genaral manger on smackdown and other issues. Yet like all traning there were sometime things didn;t go well and Nicholas found himself injured on more then one occation due to his lack of skills.

Still his injures healed and as his trainging came to an end Nicholas had his first match in the show named Heat. It was here his training showed with his parkouring skills used in the ring he soon caught the attention of the fans but it wasn't just his tricks that got him fan attetion.

What Nicholas aslo did to catch their attention was tobe really nice to everyone. He helped up his oppuant after the match ended, he thanked the referee before and after the matchs and thanked all the fan who came to watch the show he became what most people would say overnice.

However while this didn't go down well with every fan there were a few who started to call him 'The Nice Guy'.

Yet this name would soon become more then a nickname for Nicholas as seeing how much the fans loved The Nice Guy the wwe team began forming the debut of one very speical superstar.


	2. Introducing Mr Nice Guy

Chapter 2

Introducing Mr. Nice Guy

Friday the sixth of February, two thousand and six on Smackdown. The awaiting crowds and fans watching at home watched as the Vince McMahon entered the Smackdown ring to tell them what had happen this past year on Smackdown.

"As you all may know the winner of the royal rumble and Torrie Wilson's contract was none other then Rene Dupree." Vince began to say before a mix of boos and cheers followed.

"Furthermore" Vince called out loudly causing the crowds to quieten down. "We also have a new heavyweight champion JBL but who care about that right. You all want to know what me, Vince McMahon is planning next for this business."

The crowds booed and cheered as finally with a smug smile on his face Vince McMahon told them that tonight he would be putting a new superstar to the test to see if he really had what it took to be part of Smackdown and.

However before he could continue, the once blank huge T.v screen behind him changed to showing backstage where everyone saw Rene and his new manager Torrie Wilson were in an argument over something.

"Your saying this is all my fault?" Rene said aggregately to her. Torrie shook her head telling him she wasn't saying that. But what she was saying was he'd lost half a dozen matches in the last month and he needed to focus more.

Rene did not like being told about his losses and right away argued back to Torrie that she was distracting him in the ring that's why he was losing.

"Distracting you?" Torrie said shaking her head angrily. "Then maybe I should stop coming out to the ring if I'm that much of a distraction!"

The situation was heating up and the two announcers Michel Cole and JR were already commenting to the fans.

"Oh boy JR, Torrie does not look happy about being blamed for Rene's losses" Michel Cole said.

"She has every right to be Cole" JR replied quickly. "He can't blame a hot tomato like Torrie Wilson for his losses. I admit she distracts me sometime but let me tell you Cole, it's a pleasure to be distracted by her."

The announcers quieted down as the situation continued between the two with their voices getting louder and louder Rene was about to say something back to Torrie when suddenly a song started to play.

"JR what song is this?" Cole asked as the song played. JR flicking through his note told Cole that this song was name Mr. Nice Guy but he had no records of who it was being played for. The crowds and announcers were confused yet Vince merely look on as finally appearing on from the right side of the screen came a short brown haired man wearing a white suit shirt, business grey trousers and black polished shoes.

He had short brown hair, dark green eye and a such bright white smile that JR commented he needed to put his sunglasses on to protect his eyes from it. But what the fans wanted to know was who is this man and what was he doing getting between Rene and Torrie? Their answer soon came as they continued to watch as Rene squared up to the arrival.

"What are you looking at shiny teeth?" Rene mocked as he stood in front of Torrie almost trying to hide her from the arrival. However the man merely flash a small smile before saying.

"Hey, hey. Relax Rene. I just came over to wish you luck in your match tonight."

Rene was a little shocked at this. He had been expecting something to be attacked by the man and when the man held out his right hand to shake Rene's hand, the French superstar quite smugly shook hands with the man before finding as he tried to take his hand away, the man held it tight in the handshake.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rene said as he tried to break free. But unable to escape from them man's grip the crowd listened as the man spoke again.

"Ah now see, I was going to wish you luck Rene. Until I saw you giving Miss Torrie Wilson here grief. Now I you may no know this but I am the new guy is out here right now talking about to the Smackdown fans. But I digress, Rene I respect you. So I would hope you don't take this the wrong way but if you blame miss Torrie for your losses again, your going to have to deal with me, Mr. Nice Guy."

The crowds began to grumble as Mr. Nice Guy realised Rene from his grip before looking straight at them through the screen. He smiles at them all before kissing Torrie on the back of her right hand and leaving behind a hand sore Rene and a blushing Torrie Wilson.

At this the crowds roared with cheers and Cole had to admit Mr. Nice Guy really did act like a nice guy but JR wasn't convinced by the whole act.

"Hey just remember Cole, nice guys finish last." He commented in his usual way. "So we'll see if how Mr. Nice copes when he's put into the ring with Mark Jindrak!"

And with that Vince McMahon left the ring with a confused look on his face before finally the match began.

Coming out first was the all new superstar Mr Nice Guy who came out dressed in white tank top, blue jeans and white trainers he walked down the ramp leading to the ring with two cups in his hands with song from Will smith named Mr. Nice guy playing in the background. Everyone had no idea what he was doing but following him with their eyes they saw Mr. Nice guy deliver the two cups to JR's and Michael Cole's announcing table.

"My JR, I've never had a drink brought to me by a superstar." Michael Cole commented over the microphone as he took his cup from Mr. Nice Guy.

"What can I say Cole." JR said taking the other cup. "Maybe Mr. Nice Guy really is nice, it just a shame he's not a Diva."

After this little show, Mr. Nice Guy made his way into the ring waving to fans and bowing to them before thanking the referee and taking his spot in the ring waiting for the entrance of Mark Jindrak to began. This superstar was tall, muscular had short black hair and at six foot two it looked to be a real disadvantage for Nice Guy.

Mark Jindrak walked down the ramp to his theme with a mix of boo's and cheers he made his way to the ring before facing his opponent with a death like stare.

As the two squared up to each other, Mr. Nice Guy held his right hand out to Mark Jindrak indicating he wanted to shake hands with the star. The crowds couldn't believe it and could only watch as Mark turn his head away with an evil grin before throwing a punch straight in Mr. Nice Guy's face knocking the superstar to the floor.

With this the crowds began to cheer loudly and with a ring of the ring bell rang the match began between the two superstars. With his opponent getting to his feet dazed Mark Jindrak charged at his blind foe like an enraged bull hoping to knock him out the ring. Yet as he came close Mr. Nice Guy sidestepped to the right of the charge causing the charging Mark to force himself to sudden stop before the ropes only to then turn his head around to have it meet with a kick from Mr. Nice Guy's trainers causing him to hit the mat with a mighty thud.

It looked like Mr Nice Guy had pulled a fast one on Mark Jindrak however, the reflection of perfection would not stay down long and like a beast from hell, he rose up to face Mr. Nice Guy with a I'm coming for you look on his face.

From here the match became even with each superstar trading bows from high and low to each other they both began to grow tired from the fight. Sweat dripped from them both as they struggled around the ring but the crowds loved it. Chants began and signs were waved as the two contiued on fighting until finally Mark Jindrak cornered Nice guy into top left corner of the ring.

With a mighty shout Mark Jindrak grabbed a hold of his Mr. Nice Guy's right arm and began to twist it like he was wringing out a towel.

"Dear lord folks this could be the end." JR said watching as Mr. Nice Guys face started to show signs of pain. The crowds chanted for Jindrak to finish Mr. Nice Guy yet as Jindrak went into to finish Mr. Nice Guy, The trapped Mr. Nice Guy reverses the hold putting Mark Jindrak in an arm breaker of his own.

The Crowd roared with a mix of boos and cheers as Mr. Nice Guy forces Mark Jindrak to the mat with a few kicks to the chest and head before climbing onto the top left corner turntable calling out to them.

"Do you all want the nice ending!"

The crowds had no idea what he meant, but with a shout of yes from one fan the rest of the crowd began chanting yes, yes. It was a sure sign they wanted it and with this Mr. Nice Guy balancing himself on the turntable, rose his elbows up over his face before jumping down elbows first, onto the head of Mark Jindrak.

The crowd roared with excitement as well as few oohs as Mr Nice Guy got to his feet while Mark Jindark rolled around on the mat holding his head.

"JR I've gotta admit that was not the nice ending I was expecting" Michael Cole said. But JR told him to stop being a sissy.

"That what a finisher is Cole," JR continued with excitement. "A finisher should let you opponent know that your done with them and that is exactly what the nice ending says!"

With the crowd roaring with cheers Nice guy pinned Mark Jindark with a body cover and slowly the referee who had managed to get out of the way of the nice ending, got down onto his knees beside them and began counting. "1...2...3!"

The bell rang and it was over the new superstar Mr. Nice guy had won the match. It had been an incredible show with sweat and super finishes the fan continued their mixed boos and cheers as Mr. Nice Guy helped Mark Jindrak up to his feet before the beaten wrestler left the ring leaving Mr. Nice guy to celebrate his win.

However tonight's drama didn't end there for at the end of the show the huge Tv came on again and this time the fans saw Nice guy making his way to the locker room when he was suddenly stopped by none other then Torrie Wilson who had been waiting for him backstage. They all looked as the Diva wearing a short cut top with Torrie written across the chest, black short shorts and thigh high white high heel boots came up to him.

"Congratulations on winning your match tonight" she said running her right hand up Nice guy's left bare arm seductively.

"I was watching it backstage and I've got to tell you, I really liked what I saw."

From the tone of Torrie's voice the audience members knew what Torrie wanted tonight and let out a childish ooh before continuing to watch the two two talk.

"Well that's very kind of you Miss Torrie but all credit due I think Jindrak fought well tonight too."

It seemed that Mr. Nice guy didn't get the hint from Torrie actions as he tried to move on. But as he did Torrie pull him back by his left arm with a seductive look she asked Mr. Nice Guy if he would like a manager like her?

The crowd watched with anticipation as Mr. Nice Guy smiled before answering her, "Hmm well miss Torrie. You know I would love to too.." However before the superstar could finish what he was saying Rene appeared form the left side of the screen. He had saw what was happening and quickly separated the two before telling Mr. Nice Guy to take a hike, if he knew what was good for him.

At this the two men squared each other down while Torrie took a step back. It looked to kick off right then and there even Cole and JR thought so as they commentated over them.

"An explosive situation developing between backstage between Rene and Mr. Nice Guy here." Cole began before JR chipped in,

"That's the trouble with hot tomatoes like Torrie, Cole. Always stirring up trouble and who gets the blame but the Nice guy."

Cole had to ask JR if he had a soft spot for Mr. Nice guy after all, before tonight's match he was basically slating the guy. But JR told Cole that he respected Mr. Nice Guy because of his skills he showed tonight plus getting him a drink really swing his thoughts about the guy.

It seemed a new feud was brewing on Smackdown and just like any feud on this show the audience knew that these two superstar would meet again with explosive results.


End file.
